1-1 Christmas is all around
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2017, část 9) Vánoční povídka o páru McČechov inspirovaná písničkou z filmu Love Actually/Láska nebeská


Pojďme si shrnout příznaky. Zmrzlé končetiny, hlavně prsty, které snadno ztrácí cit. Vidiny blikajících světel a záblesků různých barev. Nezvyklá dobrá nálada a zvýšená šance impulzivního chování. Jo, říká si doktor McCoy sám pro sebe, vypadá to na dost vážný případ Vánoc. A pro tentokrát na Zemi.

Je zima, všichni včetně doktora mrznou, všude visí barevné řetězy světel a další výzdoba, každý je v dobré náladě, protože svátky. A to impulzivní chování? Kdy jindy najdete tolik osob ochotných se jít z ničeho nic usmiřovat, zvát na párty osoby, které do teď nemohli vystát nebo jít a utratit finance našetřené za celý poslední rok za něco, co se určitě bude někomu líbit na Vánoce, i když normálně by tolik neutratili ani za dar, ani za tento specifický dar. Leonard McCoy tohle zná moc dobře. Až moc dobře. Jeho nejlepší kamarád je z nějakého důvodu James Tiberius Kirk, milovník Vánoc a oslav k pohledání.

Ovšem letos bude doktor Kirkových vánočních orgií ušetřen. Tak za prvé není na lodi uprostřed vesmíru, takže má šanci utéct a skrýt se. A za druhé, protože první důvod by mu proti rozhodnutému Jimovi nestačil, už slaví Vánoce s někým jiným. Našel si totiž přítele, který je stejný vánoční nadšenec jako Jim.

Našel si za přítele Pavla Andrejeviče Čechova, jehož velkým očím plným naděje by doktor ani ve své nejhorší náladě nedokázal říci ne.

Takže zatímco je doktor venku, kde se nechává zasypávat pomalu padajícím sněhem a kde si nechává umrznout prsty a další části anatomie, protože je stejně jako další v davu kolem na lovu na poslední chvíli za dokonalým dárkem, Pavel je teď u nich v bytě, který proměňuje na vánoční království. Hold láska i z morouse dokáže udělat milovníka svátků, McCoy budiž důkazem. A taška s dárkem zabaleným z obchodu v jeho rukách také.

Už se nemůže dočkat, až uvidí Pavlův výraz, až dárek rozbalí. Na druhou stranu ho hlodají pochyby, že pořídil úplnou blbost a měl by sehnat něco jiného. Ale ne, Pavlovi se to bude líbit. Snad. Doufá... S tímto nekonečným dilematem v hlavě a pokrytý sněhem pokračuje McCoy domů, obklopený světly a koledami.

„Vánoce jsou zbytečný a nelogický svátek," brble si doktor pod nosem, když otvírá dveře bytu a zní přitom mnohem víc jako jeden jeho kolega, než je mu milé. Ne, že by to někdy přiznal nebo i jen naznačil, že by mohli mít podobné názory.

„Miluju Vánoce," vydechne Leonard tiše, když vidí vyzdobený obývací pokoj. A hlavně když na pohovce uprostřed malé místnosti proměněné na vánoční šílenství uvidí dřímajícího Pavla navlečeného do svetru se soby a sněhovými vločkami.

První Vánoce spolu. A Leonard si dá sakra záležet, aby následovala celá řada dalších. Teda pořád si myslí, že by si Pavel zasloužil někoho lepšího, než je on, ale rozhodně se ho nevzdá bez boje a udělá hodně, aby boje nebylo třeba. Klidně bude i s nadšením slavit svátky, které do teď jen pomlouval. A bez odmlouvání.

* * *

 _Christmas is all around_

 _Billy Mack_

 _feel it in my fingers,_  
 _I feel it in my toes,_  
 _Christmas is all around me,_  
 _and so the feeling grows_

 _It's written in the wind,_  
 _It's everywhere I go,_  
 _So if you really love Christmas,_  
 _C'mon and let it snow?_

 _You know I love Christmas_  
 _I always will_  
 _My mind's made up_  
 _The way that I feel_  
 _There's no beginning_  
 _There'll be no end_  
 _Cuz on Christmas,_  
 _You can depend_

 _You give your presents to me_  
 _And I give mine to you_  
 _I need Santa beside me_  
 _In everything I do_

 _You know I love Christmas_  
 _I always will_  
 _My mind's made up_  
 _The way that I feel_  
 _There's no beginning_  
 _There'll be no end_  
 _Cuz on Christmas,_  
 _You can depend_

 _Cuz on Christmas,_  
 _You can depend_

 _It's written on the wind_  
 _It's everywhere I go_  
 _So if you really love me_  
 _C'mon and let it show!_  
 _C'mon and let it show!_  
 _So if you really love_  
 _C'mon and let it_  
 _If you really love me_  
 _C'mon and let it_  
 _Now if you really love me_  
 _C'mon and let it show!_


End file.
